Piscatoris Fishing Colony
; Phoenix lair teleport and travel north |guild = 0 |race = Humans, Sea Trolls |map = }} The Piscatoris Fishing Colony is on the north-western corner of Kandarin. It is accessible once a player has completed the Swan Song quest (You need 101 quest points to start this). The colony once thrived on the monkfish industry but has recently come under attack from sea trolls, which has decreased the monkfish supply. Players get a chance to help the town during the Swan Song quest. After completing the quest, players may fish for monkfish at any of the five fishing spots along the colony's northern coast. The colony has become a popular spot to fish for higher level players capable of doing the quest due to the speed and high experience associated with monkfish and the fishing spots' proximity to the bank, as well as being a reasonably profitable endeavour. Tuna and Swordfish can also be harpooned at the colony, although it is used almost exclusively for fishing Monkfish, as there are better places for catching the other fish. Transportation Although the town is relatively remote in comparison to other settlements, there are several ways to reach it. * Teleport to the Eagles' Peak lodestone, then sail down the river to the ocean in Kathy Corkat's boat. This costs 50 coins, unless the player has completed Swan Song, after which it is free. * For players who have partially completed the Fairy Tale II quest, the fairy ring code will bring you a bit south of the colony. * Phoenix Lair Teleport scrolls bring the player just south-west of the colony's entrance. For the small price of a scroll, this is slightly quicker than lodestone to river boat. Facilities *A Bank and a General store. Arnold Lydspor runs both of these, and players can access either by right clicking on Lydspor. The store sells an eclectic mix of items, which can be rapidly bought and banked using Lydspor. *A Range, which some players use to cook the fish they catch, although for large quantities of fish, it is faster to use other ranges closer to banks. *A Furnace, which is reasonably close to a bank. *Several sources of Water. *Two nets at the colony's corners which periodically produce seaweed for the player to collect. Other uses The colony is occasionally used as a base by players using the other attractions of the Piscatoris region. Players who have completed Swan Song sometimes find the bank here useful to withdraw and deposit items. Players can find the following south of the colony: The Piscatoris Hunter area, one of the few hunting zones of RuneScape, a Summoning Obelisk, which is located in a cave, and a nearby mine, which is notable for its three iron rocks right next to each other. This makes it an excellent spot for power mining. The Phoenix Lair, which features in the In Pyre Need quest and can be used once a day after the quest to fight the Phoenix for a considerable sum of slayer xp. Inhabitants * Herman Caranos - An experienced fisherman who founded, and now runs, the colony. * Kathy Corkat - A ferrywoman who transports players between the colony and Eagle's Peak. * Franklin Caranos - A handyman and brother of the director who will pay players 20 gp for Iron sheets. * Arnold Lydspor - A banker and storekeeper who is thought to have formerly been a barbarian. * Devin Mendelberg - A native of Morytania who helps Caranos with repair work. * George Laxmeister - A talkative citizen of the colony who will gossip about his neighbours. * Ramara du Croissant - A former Ardougnian baker who found her passion for fishing, abandoned her stall, and came to live in Piscatoris. * A Fisherman - An angler who will teleport the player to Isla Anglerine * Skeleton Mages, who reside in the various buildings, causing havoc and waiting to be attacked by players. Used as soldiers in the Swan Song quest, they now just take up space. Music * Making Waves - Unlocks at the entrance. * Last Stand - Unlocks during the Boss fight for Swan Song Quests * Swan Song Trivia * Piscatoris is the Latin word for "of the Fishermen" nl:Piscatoris Fishing Colonyfi:Piscatoris Fishing Colony Category:Locations Category:Quest locations Category:Kandarin Category:Swan Song